


[Art] Writ Upon the Soul

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Digital Art, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: A mage uses a demon's offered power, and finds it worth the price.
Relationships: Demon/Dark Mage
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[Art] Writ Upon the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



The crystal blazed, and Kaye's heart finally calmed. It had been so long since this manifestation of skill had blazed, and nobody had believed it would ever be lit again. This was worth the runemarks and the life's binding. This was worth _everything_.

"You see?" the demon purred, lips soft on Kaye's ear. "My power enables you to do so much more than you would otherwise be capable of."

Kaye stared, entranced, into the crystal's hellfire-lit heart, and breathed, "Yes."

The demon's satisfaction and pleasure curled through Kaye, hot contrast to the demon's own chill—and it all felt _good_.


End file.
